Tu n'as pas peur dans les bras d'un Mangemort ?
by D.Would
Summary: Pour Malefoy Heartless. " - Tu n'as pas peur d'être dans les bras d'un Mangemort ? " " - Si j'avais eu peur Malefoy, j'aurais au moins essayé de partir." La guerre force à fuir. Fuir le monde. Fuir la réalité. Fuir ses sentiments, également.


**Tu n'as pas peur d'être dans les bras d'un Mangemort ?**

**[O**ne**-S**hot**]**

Ecrit par **Dairy's Scribenpenne**, anciennement **Dairy22.**

* * *

**x3 Pour Malefoy Heartless **et sa fabuleuse histoire « Tout le monde peut tomber amoureux Malefoy » qui, sur des mois entiers, a réussi à nous faire rêver. _Merci_ une fois de plus.

* * *

_Note 1 _: Excusez-moi des _incohérences_ susceptibles d'apparaître concernant les Tomes de notre chère J.K. Rowling.

_Note 2_ : De retour avec un **DM**x**HG**. Cela faisait longtemps, vraiment. Un petit Back to Basic bien nécessaire... **BONNE LECTURE =DDD**

_Note 3_ : [**PlayList** de _7_ chansons, chiffre magique oblige...] **Le Tunnel d'Or **- Aaron / **Je te hais **- Peter Sunson / **Love is a Losing Game** - Amy Winehouse / **Last Request **- Paolo nutini / **Zombie** - Cranberries / **Warning Sign **- Coldplay / **My Immortal** - Evasncence.

**0**O**ooo**

**o**O**"**

Elle était prisonnière. Pas d'une geôle ordinaire. Non. Mais de son propre corps. Et ça, c'était la pire prison que l'on pouvait concevoir… Ses lèvres devenaient une barrière infranchissable, ses mains assujettis, ses jambes se repliaient docilement, son visage ne laissait rien transparaître. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Elle était si expressive par nature !

Ses yeux ne désiraient que de s'écarquiller de plaisir. Or, les sons restaient coincés au niveau de sa gorge gracile. Tout était torture. La douleur était telle, que la jeune femme se demandait comment cela faisait-il qu'elle ne mourrait pas à l'instant même. Comment son corps pouvait-il contenir toutes ces choses ? Douleur mêlé de plaisir charnel. Un plaisir assourdissant et violent ; presque malsain. Ou peut-être l'était-il vraiment…

Pour la première fois de son existence, elle ne réfléchissait plus. Elle ressentait.

Soudain, son corps se mit être secoué par des spasmes incontrôlables ; incurables comme une maladie. Son corps nu était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Sa lourde chevelure s'emmêlait. Ses sens aussi. Elle voulait mourir et vivre à la fois. Pensée contradictoire. Orgasme démoniaque. C'était le Doloris du Plaisir.

Tout à coup, ses lèvres s'entre-ouvrirent et pour la première fois elle laissa échapper un gémissement – ou plutôt quelques mots :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche avec moi… Je crois que les insultes me font de l'effet.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre de pousser des jurons dans des moments de complète intimité, répondit-il, le souffle haletant. Mais je peux commencer à prendre de mauvaises habitudes, _Sang-de-Bourbe_.

Hermione esquissa un sourire et déposa sa main gauche dans le creux du cou de son amant. Ce dernier réprima un grognement et resserra son emprise autour des cuisses de la Gryffondor. Leur peau entrèrent en contact d'une manière brûlante et la température monta par salve. C'était comme un _Feumeydon_ que nulle ne pouvait arrêter. Un brasier dévastateur. Hermione sillonna les muscles de l'homme aux yeux gris. A chacun de ses mouvements, elle sursautait et enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau d'albâtre.

Une file pellicule de sueur les recouvrait. Une goutte roula sur la tempe du Serpentard et la jeune fille la suivit des yeux. Elle y vit des milliers de visages semblables aux siens. Et dans l'ilot cendré qu'était les pupilles de son amant, son reflet comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Belle dans le plaisir. Et c'était ça, leur secret d'alcôve…

Leur acte devenait trop intense si bien que Draco crut que son cœur allait défaillir. C'était donc pour ça qu'on appelait l'acte sexuel « la petite mort » ? Petite ? Draco la trouvait grande comme si son corps entier avait été immergé dans le Lac et qu'au lieu des gerbes d'eau, ce fut des flammes qui léchèrent son visage et son corps.

Hermione n'était pas en reste. La jeune sorcière devenait de plus en plus imprécise dans ces gestes comme si le plaisir rendait son esprit désordonné. Flou. Peu à peu, sa vision se troubla et le visage de Draco Malefoy sembla devenir une délirante illusion.

Le Serpentard passa sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux afin de retenir ses quelques mèches blondes de ne point altérer sa vue du délicieux spectacle qui se déroulait sous lui.

Puis, il descendit le long des courbes généreuses de son amante improbable. Il se débarrassa de la toute barrière de vêtement et poursuivit ses caresses, taquinant son petit bouton de chair à l'aide de ses doigts, imitant parfois le geste de la pénétration sans pour autant y entrer, la laissant dans l'attente la plus totale. Hermione écarquilla ses yeux chocolat et gémit. Son sous-vêtement à l'effigie de Poudlard était déjà trempé et le Serpentard sourit contre les lèvres de sa partenaire, heureux d'être la raison des effets.

- J'espère que je te fais du bien…, supposa-t-il faussement. Si c'est non j'arrête de suite.

- Arrête _s'il te plaît_.

Stupéfait, le Serpentard s'arrêta dans sa si bonne lancée, et contempla le visage rougit par endroit d'Hermione Granger.

- Je m'y prends peut-être mal.

- Non. Non… ce n'est pas du tout ça le problème. C'est juste que…, hésita la sorcière.

- Quoi ? brusqua-t-il en entrant subitement son index dans son intimité.

- Je ne sais pas si je devrais être là.

Draco Malefoy eut un espèce de rire froid, dépourvu de tout humour. Ses yeux s'égarèrent quelques instants contre la tapisserie verte émeraude accrochée en guise de tête de lit. Subitement, il présenta son majeur près de son index.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de se poser des questions, Granger, formula-t-il amèrement. C'est trop tard pour ça. Et il semblerait qu'on manque de temps alors…

- Tout n'est pas si simple que tu ne le crois c'est juste que…

- Que tu es avec moi sans même te réjouir d'une place dont _toutes_ les filles censées de Poudlard rêverait. Détends-toi.

Cela sonnait plus comme un ordre. Hermione tenta d'enlever toutes crispations de son corps ou figurant sur son visage. Draco la regarda faire comme s'il s'agissait d'une expérience particulièrement intrigante en essayant vainement de dissimuler sa curiosité derrière son habituel masque de glace. Lentement, il débuta un léger mouvement de va-et-vient avec ses deux doigts. La jeune fille sembla se détendre au bout d'un bref laps de temps et essaya de chasser de son esprit toutes les images qui la hantaient.

Elle gémit de concert lorsque le plaisir l'emporta par cette caresse. Il alla aussi profondément que ses longs doigts le pouvaient, atteignant parfois des recoins peu explorés. Elle criait de plus en plus fort sous la pression du plaisir, le liquide amoureux s'écoulant avec davantage de volume au fil des minutes.

Après quelques instants, le Serpentard décida de retirer ces doigts de son intimité. Ils étaient recouvert de musc et les lécha devant les yeux ébahis de sa partenaire. Doucement, il fit passer sa langue sur son index ainsi que son majeur sans la quitter des yeux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Granger. L'endroit le plus sale du corps humain, c'est la bouche. Et je n'ose compter toutes les choses que tu y as faites avec ta bouche d'infâme _Sang Impure_.

Le Serpentard captura doucement ses lèvres et ils échangèrent un baiser à la fois doux et passionné qui avait le goût de son intimité. Malgré l'intensité de l'acte, Hermione ne parvenait toujours pas à enlever de sa tête les quelques instants précédents : Draco savourant son jus féminin…

Leurs langues entamèrent une valse endiablée où aucune règle n'était dictée. Même pas celle de la réalité. Il déposa alors ses lèvres dans son cou et se mit à mordiller sa fine parcelle de peau afin d'y apposer sa marque. Elle était à lui. Entièrement et pleinement.

Le corps d'une femme ne mentait jamais, preuve à l'appui.

Au bout de longues minutes de lente torture, Draco écarta doucement ses cuisses et s'allongea entre celles-ci, sa tête blonde à la hauteur de sa fleur gorgée de pollen. Il s'humecta les lèvres avant de poser les siennes sur certaines d'un tout autre genre. Hermione Granger réprima difficilement un frisson de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit la langue du Serpent entrer en contact avec son intimité mais ne pu faire de même lorsqu'il s'agit de son clitoris, déjà durcit de plaisir.

Il mordilla ce dernier, le lécha, le titilla du bout de la langue le tout sous les salves de gémissement d'Hermione qui ondulait ses hanches au rythme qu'imposait Draco. Il n'en resta pas là, il replongea encore une fois ses deux doigts dans son intimité afin d'accompagner ces mouvements lascifs de coups de langues. Puis, le vert et argent se servit de la langue comme substitut de masculinité :

Il fit glisser à l'intérieur de son sexe, se délectant du fruit de leur pêcher. Ensuite il revint vers son petit bouton de chair avec plus de rapidité encore. Son autre main s'occupait de la poitrine de la jeune lionne qui se soulevait au gré de sa respiration saccadée ; pinçant ses mamelons, survolant des carrés de peau, massant son ventre...

Par la suite, Draco eut la même attitude qu'après un baiser fougueux : il s'imprima du goût de ses lèvres et ferma quelques instants les yeux.

Le corps des deux sorciers ruisselaient de luxure. Gourmandes, les lèvres d'Hermione voulaient plus. Impétueux, le corps de Draco voulait davantage. Ce dernier prit la paume de la Gryffondor et la passa sur son propre corps dans des mouvements amples et très doux. Hermione le regarda faire comme si il voulait graver cet instant à jamais dans sa mémoire... Sur sa rétine, des bribes de souvenirs touts aussi inavouables s'entrechoquaient.

Elle se remémora la manière dont il l'avait touché.

Tout était fabuleux. Sentir la langue de Malefoy s'activer contre son intimité. Pouvoir le regarder faire tout en poussant des gémissements de plus en plus bruyants. Hermione ne savait plus où il était. Elle ressentait ces délicieuses sensations sans retenus. La jeune préfète décida que si il poursuivait ainsi, elle ne pourrait plus se contenir…

Lui non plus.

Il poussa un râle de plaisir. Incapable de retenir les réactions physiques qui s'emparaient d'elle, Hermione voulut pousser Draco dans ses derniers retranchements. Délicatement, elle fit glisser sa main sur le côté, loin de celle du jeune homme. Celui-ci grogna de mécontentement face à ce retrait. De nature rancunier, cette fois-ci, il ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

C'est avec obstination qu'il plongea comme un cobra vers sa poitrine et en suçotant les extrémités. Il répandit son venin tout autour. Il voulait lui causer une douleur démentielle. Il voulait la faire chanter son plaisir ; lui faire hurler un amour qu'elle n'éprouvera sans doute jamais à son égard. Il voulait l'entendre crier « Ron » au moment crucial et qu'à la dernière minute, elle s'aperçoive qu'elle était dans les bras de l'ennemi. D'un Mangemort.

Il s'appuya sur son avant-bras gauche un instant, le temps de retrouver un équilibre dans ce néant d'envoûtement. Un hideux tatouage noire - un crâne humain dont un serpent sortira de la bouche - recouvrait sa peau extrêmement pâle. Le contraste était fascinant. Il ignorait si cela était naturel ou pas, mais par moment, son tatouage le picotait. Désormais, Hermione passait ses doigts sur cette immondice sans aucun mouvement de recul tant elle avait frôlé sa peau durant les dernières semaines.

La main d'Hermione, éprise d'aventure, était avait accomplit une Descente aux Enfers jusqu'au Chemin de Paradis du jeune homme. Un léger liseré de poils couvrait ses abdominaux. Draco n'émit aucun son, se contenant sûrement pour ne pas paraître plus faible qu'il ne l'était déjà.

La main mutine de Hermione Granger frôla le bas du ventre du Serpentard, non loin de son nombril. Egocentrique comme il l'était, il eu un bref mouvement de recul.

Son partenaire avait du mal à garder son calme surtout lorsque la pulpe de ses doigts entrèrent directement en contact avec sa hampe dressée…

- Le loup doit montrer patte blanche avant d'entrer dans la bergerie, grogna-t-il contre ses lèvres gonflées et rouges de désir.

- Je ne ferai aucun mal à ta _fierté_, Malefoy.

Les mains de la préfète des rouge et or s'activèrent à augmenter son plaisir. Draco ne la quitta pas des yeux, passant parfois une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu te débrouilles très bien, susurra le joueur de Quiddich des Serpentard. Mieux que certaines potiches décérébrées du coin en tout cas.

Il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Son cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Tu sais Granger, il y en avait une qui pensait que le plaisir d'un homme passait dans des endroits que même moi je n'ose toucher.

- Tu m'as bien touché _moi_.

- Toi, c'est autre chose.

Draco la regarda dans toute sa splendeur puis captura un de ses seins en main. Il essaya de lui infliger la pire torture tout en restant prisonnier de sa condition d'éperdu. Il trouvait ça excitant de perdre le contrôle pour une fois, comme un garçon inexpérimenté et ordinaire. Dans ses bras, il oubliait presque qui il était. Il était juste le morceau manquant pour rendre Granger complète.

Hermione frissonna de chaleur et leur bassins se frottèrent avec plus d'insistance, accentuant la communication des sexes.

- Excuse-moi.

- Tu n'as pas fait exprès peut-être ? argua-t-il, avec son fameux sourire en coin.

Elle rougit.

Le membre de Draco était érigé au possible, son sang affluant de toute part. Il ne pouvait plus feindre être un parfait bloc de glace. Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de ne rien ressentir. Il ne pouvait plus contenir ses gémissements tout comme la lionne. Il sentait des fluides confondus couler sur son corps. Il planta ses orbes métalliques dans les yeux marron de la Gryffondor. Il souhaitait graver cette image dans sa mémoire...

Il la regarda et finit par prononcer :

- Tout. Tout ce que tu désires...

Elle l'observa avec une lueur étrange dansant dans les yeux et embrassa son torse finement dessiné. Draco se crispa à ce contact et devint fiévreux. Son corps réclamait davantage que des baisers volés.

Il parcourut le galbe de ses seins, s'arrêtant une énième fois sur ses mamelons dont il caressa la pointe. Par la suite, il glissa un peu plus bas, caressant une nouvelle fois son intimité alors qu'il la faisait glisser sous lui, reprenant son instinct et sa nature de Serpentard.

Néanmoins, il se montra doux envers la Gryffondor, pensant qu'elle le méritait en cette dernière nuit de Juin. Il parsema son corps de baisers fiévreux avant de présenter en son entrée sa hampe ayant conservé une longueur intéressante. Elle le supplia du regard d'achever cette lente torture. Finalement, il se glissa en elle facilement grâce au fluide qui s'y écoulait...

Ce ne fut pas difficile ou ombrageux comme les fois précédentes. Ils avaient mis leur égo de côté pour repartir égaux de cette histoire. Juste une dernière nuit.

Il saisit les hanches de la Gryffondor comme s'il s'agissait de reliques particulièrement précieuses et y entra lentement afin de ne pas lui causer trop de douleur. Lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, il instaura un mouvement de va et vient de plus en plus rapide. Il sentit Hermione onduler des hanches sous lui et il instaura un lent mouvement de va et vient au cours duquel il profita de chaque instant pour guetter les réactions de sa partenaire. Et aussi, pour retarder la fin inévitable.

Elle se cambrait de plaisir et ses gémissements se répercutaient en échos dans la chambre du Serpentard. Il avait l'ardent désir de se sentir au plus profond d'elle ; tout comme elle de se sentir complète le temps de quelques minutes. De se sentir femme, même si pour cela il fallait être dans les bras de Draco Malefoy.

Il poursuivit ses mouvements de butoirs essayant d'heurter son point le plus sensible..

Il suivait ses désirs avec une exactitude scrupuleuse. Si bien qu'elle arriva très rapidement au point de non-retour.

Il accompagna les gémissements de la jeune femme des siens. Leurs soupirs augmentaient d'intensité sans relâche. Il adorait la contempler dans ses moments là, sentant que quelque chose dont qu'ils ne pouvaient nommer allait les foudroyé d'ici peu..

Inévitablement, c'est-ce qui se produisit. Leurs deux corps répandirent des ondes de plaisir, reflété par leurs cris. C'était une phase d'euphorie qu'aucune drogue, ni un quelconque sortilège inventé ne pouvait fournir. C'est un bijou à l'état brute, sans traitement ni artifice. Draco raffolait de ces quelques secondes de plénitude. De ces quelques secondes où plus rien ne comptait sinon son plaisir.

Ses deux avant-bras contre le matelas, le front contre celui de son amante, il resta là, à reprendre son souffle… Délicatement, Hermione vint grignoter ses lèvres. Il ne la regarda même pas, il savait que durant deux ou trois minutes, la Gryffondor allait se montrer étrangement tendre. Mais ceci n'était qu'une période de passage. Son esprit était embrumé. Dès lors, il se retira et roula de l'autre côté du matelas.

Il fixa le plafond de son regard anthracite, sa cage thoracique se soulevant au gré de sa respiration encore trop rapide. La jeune préfète avait ramené le drap sur sa poitrine, le maintenant par sa main où brillait un anneau d'or blanc. Ses boucles brunes tombaient en cascade sur la soie verte de la couverture. Ils restèrent pendant un long moment silencieux, sans parvenir à s'endormir. La crainte du réveil était encore là. Omniprésente. Les bullofantasmes de Draco voulaient la chasser. Faire de ce lendemain un siècle très lointain. Tout garder au présent sans savoir ce qui l'y retenait, au fond. Mais dans quelques heures, le réveil allait sonner.

Et tant qu'à se plonger dans la réalité, autant dire ce qui lui brûlait la langue.

- Tu n'as pas peur d'être dans les bras d'un Mangemort ?

- Si j'avais eu peur Malefoy, j'aurais au moins essayé de partir.

- Essayé ? souleva-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Je crois que je n'aurais pas réussi, dit-elle en resserrant le drap autour de sa poitrine.

- Tu es forte pourtant.

- Je suis forte, hélas.

- Ce qui signifie ? interrogea le Serpentard, sceptique.

- Ce qui signifie que je partirai.

Elle détourna son visage, trop épuisée moralement de continuer de faire semblant.

Il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour la consoler. Il avait juste les mots à sa merci :

- Je n'aime pas quand les gens partent.

Maladroit dans ses discours comme à l'habitude, Draco souffla de dépit ; plus pour lui-même. D'un geste distrait il alla caresser son tatouage qui le picotait encore.

- Demain… Demain nous n'aurons plus aucune occasion ni de raison valable de s'adresser la parole, prononça-t-il d'une voix rauque en se relevant sur ses avant-bras. Demain, tout aura sans doute changer. Et pas qu'un peu.

- Tu ne comptes toujours pas me dire ce que tu prépares de si important ?

- Non. Tu es en contact direct vers Potter ; Un danger permanent.

- Tu comptes faire du mal à Harry ? questionna-t-elle d'une toute petite voix en perdant des couleurs. Jamais je te permettrai de lui causer du tort. Il est le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu. Je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à me battre contre toi.

- Ce n'est pas contre Potter. Ni contre Weasley. Encore moins contre toi. C'est quelqu'un d'autre, voilà tout. Je te demanderai juste une chose : quand la nuit sera tombée ce soir, je veux que tu restes à l'abris, de préférence dans ta salle commune.

- Je…

- Fais ce que je te dis. Je te donne pas ma parole de Serpentard - puisqu'elle ne vaut rien - mais celle de Mangemort, que tu seras bien mieux dans la fosse aux lions.

- Si c'est une erreur que tu t'apprêtes à accomplir, je t'interdis de…

- De quoi ? De prendre mon avenir en main ? Dès le début tu as su pour mon destin tout tracé ; tracé à même ma peau. Tu ne peux pas me garder éternellement au près de toi.

L'aube glissa sur leurs visages tendus par la proximité de la fin. La toute fin. La lueur rose quasi fantomatique dansa dans les cheveux de Hermione Granger dont la lèvres inférieure tremblait. Elle était furieuse. Furieuse contre Draco. Mais avant tout furieuse contre elle.

Elle aurait du trouver quelque chose à répondre.

Elle aurait du lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas peur des Mangemort.

Elle aurait du le serrer contre elle et l'insulter d'idiot.

Elle aurait du tout ça.

Seulement, ce fut une autre Hermione Granger qui parla à sa place :

- J'ignore si on se recroisera de nouveau un jour.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai bien tout fait comme il faut.

Elle baissa les yeux. La préfète des rouge et or sortit des draps encore chaud et commença à se rhabiller. Bientôt, les élèves de Serpentard allaient sortir des cachots pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Il serait alors plus difficile de se faufiler dans les cachots en passant inaperçue.

La jeune fille enfila sa jupe plissée ainsi que ses chaussettes hautes. Puis, elle remit son soutien-gorge et son chemisier blanc dont un bouton avait sauté sous l'empressement de Malefoy.

Ce dernier suivit ses gestes du regard et lui balança son dernier sous-vêtement.

- Tu allais oublier ça. Un _Tergeo_ et un _Récurvite_ et la voilà comme neuve ma chère.

Hermione ne lui adressa pas le moindre remerciement.

L'ambiance était trop tenue pour qu'elle n'ose prononcer quoi que se soit. Les non-dits, toujours et encore. Elle contempla le Nimbus 2001 dans un coin de la pièce et se résolu à laisser le passé derrière. C'était comme un voile vaporeux d'illusion et de jeux enfantins. Maintenait, ils étaient des adultes confirmés qui se livraient à des jeux d'adultes. Et quoi que l'on puisse dire, une chose n'avait pas changé. Il ne s'agit pas de la haine. C'est juste que leurs rencontres - bien qu'houleuses - étaient et resteront toujours brèves.

- Cela sera bientôt au tour de la guerre, murmura-t-elle, des trémolos dans la voix.

- De quoi ?

- De nous briser, tous les deux. Nous tous.

- Je passe mon tour dans ce cas ! s'exclama Draco Malefoy avec un sourire naissant sur son visage. Je… Ecoute Granger, ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ce soir et tous les autres soirs, nous savions tous les deux que ça allait mourir bien avant nous. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu énonces des regrets alors que toi-même tu dis vouloir partir. Tu es si… contradictoire. Mais en même temps, avons-nous véritablement le choix de nous séparer ? Avons-nous le choix d'être faits uniquement pour nous affronter ? Notre liaison était contre-nature. Parce que tu devrais avoir peur dans les bras d'un Mangemort.

Un long silence s'abattit dans la chambre à coucher tandis que le soleil levant s'immisçait dans l'inimité de cette scène.

- Ce soir, je ne sortirai pas de ma Salle Commune, déclara-t-elle d'un ton résolu.

Draco caressa une dernière fois ses cheveux et l'embrassa. Il l'a regarda traverser la pièce, se diriger vers la sortie, pour finalement s'en aller.

**0**O**ooo**

La nuit était tombée sur Poudlard. Et Hermione n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Elle arpentait les couloirs au près de Ron. Il y a quelques heures, Harry était parti avec Dumbledore à la recherche d'un horcruxe que Voldemort aurait pu posséder. Il leur avait légué, à eux et à Ginny, le peu de_ Félix Felicis_ qui lui restait. Elle marchait avec la peur au ventre. Les quelques instants partagés avec Draco semblaient remonter à une année lumière…

- N'aie pas peur Hermione, je suis sûr et certain que Dumbledore et Harry s'en ont sortis indemne.

- Mais la marque Ron. La marque sur la tour d'Astronomie !

- Je… On va aller voir, d'accord ? bredouilla-t-il.

Baguettes aux aguets, ils marchèrent dans la quasi obscurité du château. Pas une seule fois ils croisèrent un professeur, un autre préfet, Rusard ou même Miss Teigne. Le sentiment d'appréhension de la rouge et or grandit dans son esprit déjà tourmenté.

Les paroles de Draco Malefoy faisaient échos dans sa tête :

- _Ce n'est pas contre Potter. Ni contre Weasley. Encore moins contre toi. C'est quelqu'un d'autre, voilà tout. Je te demanderai juste une chose : quand la nuit sera tombée ce soir, je veux que tu restes à l'abris, de préférence dans ta salle commune._

Elle déglutit difficilement. Tout était là. Les vestiges de son bonheur éphémère passé. Comment avait-elle pu côtoyer autant de temps leur ennemi direct sans même soupçonner quelque chose pouvant avoir une ampleur considérable dans leur avenir ? Comment avait-elle pu se laisser séduire par le vil serpent ? Comment avait-elle pu laisser passer son propre plaisir devant le bien-être de ses amis ?

Une Hermione Granger semblait avoir disparue.

Une autre la remplace sûrement à l'heure qu'il est.

La grande horloge de Poudlard sonna onze coups. Dès lors, des pas précipités se firent entendre derrière eux. Ron fit aussitôt volte-face et vit à l'autre bout du couloir une bande de Mangemorts fonçant droit vers eux. Hermione se mit à paniquer. Elle dégaina sa baguette magique et s'apprêta à jeter un maléfice quand une chevelure peroxydée jaillit de la masse d'individus encapuchonnés.

Un dilemme s'offrait à elle :

Combattre, prenant alors le risque de blesser et de piéger Draco ?

Ou, faire semblant - encore une fois - et le laisser sciemment passer ?

Sa main trembla. Ron jetait des mauvais sorts avec fureur et arriva même à stupéfixer un grand Mangemort à l'allure débile en pleine tête. Ce dernier s'arrêta net dans sa course et eu un petit air stupide avant de s'écrouler sur le marbre du couloir. Draco ne le regarda pas et continua de courir en leur direction. Il avait autour de son cou une vieille main dessécher.

Hermione le pointa de sa baguette magique et commença à murmurer :

- _Finite Incan_-…

Soudain, Draco jeta à terre une poignée de poudre de Pérou qui fit jaillir un nuage compacte et noir de nulle part. A ses côtés, Ron Suffoqua. Ils ne voyaient plus rien. Elle sentit les Mangemorts passer à ses côtés, guidé par la Main de la Gloire que portait Draco. Celle-ci avait la propriété de propager de la lumière même dans les abysses les plus profonds.

Les Mangemorts étaient déjà loin désormais. Et Hermione n'en n'avait pas peur. Ce qu'elle craignait était le fait de réaliser que c'était certainement la dernière fois qu'elle apercevait Draco Malefoy.

La dernière fois, avant leur prochaine rencontre…

Ron et Hermione battirent en retraite et se calèrent contre le mur afin de retrouver un appui stable. Le monde tournait à l'envers : des Mangemorts à Poudlard ? Impossible.

Quelques instants après, un Harry, le visage déformé par la haine apparut et ne s'arrêta même pas à leurs côtés, comme s'ils étaient de vulgaires êtres fait d'aucun corps concret. Il se rua à la poursuite de Malefoy.

Et les ténèbres l'engloutirent.

L'histoire dit que quelques instants plus tard, on retrouva le cadavre de Dumbledore au bas de la plus haute tour du château. Précipité dans le vide par un meurtrier, ce dernier s'en était allé avec une bande de lâches.

Lâches, dont Draco Malefoy faisait parti.

Et le jour de la mort de Dumbledore, Hermione pleura. Pas du chagrin d'avoir perdu un indéniable allié et protecteur. Mais elle extériorisa le chagrin qu'elle éprouvait depuis le jour où elle comprit que sa liaison avec Draco Malefoy était vouée à l'échec.

Et les centaines de flèches que lancèrent les centaures dans le ciel en l'hommage du vieux magicien lui évoqua une image bien naïve : son coup de coeur inavouable pour lui.

Lui.

Encore lui.

Toujours lui.

Lui qui était parti…

**0**O**ooo**

_Sept mois plus tard…_

Les horcruxes. Ils n'avaient plus que ce mot à la bouche. Le serpent. Le médaillon. La coupe. Le journal etc… Harry avait répété tellement de fois cette liste à haute voix qu'Hermione en rêvait quand elle dormait. Et inévitablement, le porteur du médaillon de Serpentard avait les traits de Draco Malefoy.

Alors, elle murmurait dans son sommeil. Car le Draco de son rêve avait les yeux rouge de Lord Voldemort et ordonnait à Nagini de la poursuivre. Le serpent l'emprisonnait de ses anneaux et la broyait petit à petit.

Elle se réveillait toujours en sursaut, le souffle rapide. Et automatiquement, ses doigts vérifiaient si elle possédait toujours cette petite bague en or blanc. Celle que Draco lui avait offerte en secret. Il avait prit une chouette de l'école et avait écrit une lettre en empruntant le nom de plume de Mr Granger. Hermione avait immédiatement su que jamais son père n'aurait pu… Puis elle avait croisé les perles grises de son véritable donateur et avait rougit. Bêtement comme une collégienne.

Draco Malefoy lui avait offert une bague ! Et dans sa lettre, il disait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'« _une vulgaire babiole pour te récompenser de tes résultats optimaux_. »

Mais c'est cette même babiole dont elle ne pouvait plus se séparer désormais…

Machinalement, Hermione se leva et se rendit dans la petite salle de bain de la tente de voyage. Elle se doucha assez rapidement et alla allumer le feu devant la tente. Hier soir, Ron n'avait ramené que de vieux morceaux de souches humides. Hermione grogna et prit sa baguette magique. Elle sortit du cercle de protection qu'elle avait elle-même dressé et s'élança dans la forêt.

Les arbres se tordaient à l'orée. Leur feuillage jonchait le sol comme un tapis de peinture aux touches succinctes. Du rouge, parfois.

Elle se baissa et reconnue quelques champignons. La jeune sorcière utilisa un sortilège de découpe pour les cueillir. Hermione en avait récolté de quoi remplir une bonne casserole pour ce matin quand un son caractéristique d'un bruissement attira son attention. C'était le murmure d'une cape sur l'herbe. Elle récolta encore deux champignons, sans se retourner, réfléchissant à toute allure. A l'heure qu'il était, son opposant devait l'avoir dans sa ligne de mire. Doucement, elle se redressa et d'un geste vif, dégaina sa baguette magique. Son sortilège heurta de plein fouet l'écorce d'un vieux érable.

- _Montrez-vous_, hurla-t-elle au paroxysme de l'inquiétude.

Les bruissements de cape se firent plus intenses et la menace grandit dans son cœur. Tout à coup, une silhouette masculine surgit entre deux peupliers. La personne se fraya un chemin entre les arbres et elle devina sans aucun doute la chevelure dorée qui hantait ses nuits, ses cauchemar tout comme ses rêves…

- Comment…

- Là n'est pas la question, répondit-il aussitôt.

Il abrégea la conversation en plaquant ses lèvres impétueuses contre les siennes. Il gémit contre ses lèvres, tant le manque s'était accru ses derniers mois. Il fit en sorte que sa langue réconforte la sienne. Comme avant. Son émotion était si vibrante qu'Hermione voulut le toucher pour y croire. Ses doigts frôlèrent sa joue. Puis sa paume entière vint s'y presser. Tout était réel ; son cauchemar venait de recommencer.

A regret, et en manque d'oxygène, ils se séparèrent. Draco parcouru son visage de ses orbes métallique et essaya d'y lire un message entre ses traits.

- Tu n'as pas changé, murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment qui sembla être une éternité.

- Toi, si. Toutes ses cicatrices sur ton visage…

- Il faut dire que je ne fais pas un travail admirable dans les rangs Mangemorts.

- Tu… tu ne te plaît pas là-bas ?

Il regarda derrière lui une fraction de seconde.

- Disons que je suis très encadré et_ suivit_. Et, pour ma part, je m'amusais juste quand je te rendais la vie infernale avec tes petits copains. Maintenant, ce n'est plus du tout la même chose… C'est pire.

Il s'éloigna subitement.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Dans un endroit beaucoup plus sûr pour toi.

- Je… On n'a même pas eu le temps de se retrouver et…

- Je dois déjà partir. A la revoyure Granger.

Et avant qu'elle pu vomir une quelconque injure à son encontre, il avait transplané. Parti.

**0**O**ooo**

Elle vomissait. Cela faisait qu'une heure, tout au plus, que Draco avait surgit de nulle part dans la forêt de Dean. Ce cauchemar brûlant lui griffait la gorge et lui envoyait des salves de nausée. Elle qui avait cru possible de mettre cette image de côté durant la quête des horcruxes…

Hermione se redressa et tira la chasse d'eau de la salle de bain. Elle avait encore la tête qui lui tournait.

- Hermione, ça va ? demanda la voix anxieuse d'Harry derrière le battant de la porte.

- Hum, oui. Ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste passager.

- Avec Ron, on t'attend pour le petit-déjeuner.

- D'accord.

La jeune sorcière se redressa et se lava la bouche puis le visage. Quelque chose avait été remué au fond d'elle. Quelque chose qu'elle croyait enseveli. Mais Draco Malefoy était encore bien là.

Dès lors, Hermione prit une potion _Revigorante_ dans la petite pharmacie aménagée et alla rejoindre les deux garçons. Ils étaient tous deux assis sur une malle vide qui leur servait d'appui lors de leur tour de garde. Elle se laissa choir sur un vieux chaudron renversé. Hermione préféra ignorer l'échange de regard éloquent de ses meilleurs amis et accepta l'assiette que lui tendait Ronald.

- Nous avons préparé nous-mêmes les champignons que tu as cueillit. C'est vrai qu'on te laisse un peu trop faire les tâches ménagères. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?

- Ca ira mieux, Ron, dit-elle en plantant sa fourchette dans un œuf au plat.

- Je suis monté dans un arbre pour les prendre, ajouta Harry, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Un simple _Wingardium Leviosa _aurait suffit.

Face à la réplique acide de la jeune fille, ils se turent. Le repas se déroula en silence. Peu après, ils décidèrent de rejoindre un petit ruisseau en contrebas afin de profiter du soleil. Vue la mine extraordinaire pâle d'Hermione, cette petite sortie semblait méritée…

- Je vous dis que je vais très bien ! s'emporta-t-elle alors qu'ils entendaient les clapotis de l'eau de la cascade s'intensifier.

- Tu as vomi pendant un bon quart d'heure ce matin.

- Je sais.

- Mais, Hermione…, tenta de se justifier Ron.

- Très bien, allez dans l'eau je me contenterai de vous regarder si cela vous fait tant plaisir.

Harry haussa des épaules et la dépassa. Ron, pour sa part, sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de le rejoindre dans l'eau.

C'est vrai qu'il faisait beau. Mais comment profiter de ce que la nature nous offrait quand cette dernière nous avait déjà enlever le semblant de bonheur dans notre vie ?

Hermione s'assit sur un énorme rocher, le visage entre les mains.

Maintenant que Draco était venu ici, elle aurait besoin de changer de cadre si elle ne voulait plus penser à lui...

**0**O**ooo**

Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils avaient décidé de se réfugier au 12, Square Grimmaud. Bien que les garçons semblaient retissant, elle réussit - par des sous-entendus - à les convaincre. Quel soulagement d'être loin de la forêt de Dean ! Toutefois, Hermione du contenir son sourire afin que ni Ron, ni Harry ne remarquent sa subite bonne humeur. Elle fut d'ailleurs presque enthousiaste à l'idée de retrouver Kreatteur et ses sarcasmes.

- Tout est exactement comme dans mes souvenirs ! se réjouit la jeune fille. Les tapisseries, les lampes à huile, l'escalier grinçant, les boiseries…

- La poussière, grommela Ron derrière elle en portant le sac à dos d'Harry.

- En avant les amis, je suis certain que ce tapis serait prêt à sortir les canines si nous restons trop longtemps dessus.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et déposèrent leurs affaires dans le petit salon qu'ils avaient désinfecté durant l'été de leur cinquième année. La nuit tomba assez rapidement et gagna peu à peu la pièce. Les garçons laissèrent le divan à Hermione tandis que eux métamorphosèrent leurs serviettes de bain en sac de couchage.

- Bonne nuit Mione.

- Bonne nuit les garçons.

En toute sérénité, elle ferma les yeux. Et pendant une fraction de seconde, ses doigts effleurèrent ses lèvres en manque du goût de celles d'un certain Mangemort…

**0**O**ooo**

Un mois entier qu'ils étaient au 12, Square Grimmaud. Ils préparaient une intrusion au sein même du Ministère afin de récupérer le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Ils passaient des heures dans la cuisine à user d'ingéniosité pour construire leur plan. Parfois, l'air frais leur manquait. Alors, ils regardaient par une des fenêtres de la très ancienne demeure des Black et voyaient une silhouette encapuchonnée arpenter le square.

Puis avec les jours, cette silhouette était accompagnée par d'autres. Un après-midi, Ron avait juré voir un de ces hommes fixer la bâtisse pendant au moins une bonne demi-heure avant de s'éloigner. Des Mangemorts. Savaient-ils qu'ils étaient ici ou faisaient-ils simplement des tours de garde ? Finalement, ils décidèrent de ne pas tenir rigueur de cette menace permanente, la bâtisse protégée par une multitude de sortilèges. Leur plan pour le Ministère serait bientôt prêt… Tout était au point. L'angoisse, ou quelque chose d'autre, enserrait le ventre d'Hermione. Elle était assaillit de vertige tant la pression semblait forte. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'échouer…

- Tu es prête, Hermione ?

- Je… oui, oui.

Et tout alla très vite. Le changement d'apparence. L'infiltration faite in-extremis. La séparation du Trio d'Or qui n'était pas prévue au programme. La débandade dans les couloirs ministériels. La fuite face aux Mangemorts et…

Ils sautèrent dans un conduit qui les amenèrent tout droit dans les toilettes d'accès. Ils s'apprêtèrent à transplaner pour se mettre à l'abris, quand le cœur d'Hermione loupa un battement.

Les yeux gris du diable.

- Par ici, persifla une voix familière. Ils ont activés la barrière anti-transplanage : vous n'avez aucune chance de vous en sortir.

- C'est Malefoy ! rugit Harry en pointant sa propre baguette sur lui.

- Pas le temps Harry, trancha Hermione en les prenant par le bras, Venez.

- Non, c'est un Mangemort !

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre qu'Hermione fonçait avec eux vers le recoin où se trouvait Draco Malefoy. Ce dernier ne leur laissa pas le temps de parler une seconde de plus et dévissa le conduit d'aération à l'aide de sa baguette. La jeune sorcière monta la première grâce à un _Elasticus_ - sortilège permettant de sauter à la hauteur désirée. Ron la rejoignit aussitôt, suivit de peu par Harry qui afficha toute sa méfiance dans son regard. Draco monta le dernier, et referma la plaque d'aération.

Quelques instants après, une troupe de Mangemorts, conduite par Yaxeley , débarqua dans les toilettes téléportatives.

- Ils se cachent sûrement dans une de ces cabines !

Un immense Mangemort à barbe fit exploser une des portes. Hermione profita du vacarme produit pour effacer leurs traces :

- _Huominis Disfratum_.

Les Mangemorts saccagèrent le passage vers le Ministère de la Magie sans lever le nez une seule seconde. Yaxeley semblait s'impatienter et devenait rouge de fureur.

- Nous les tenions. _Nous les tenions_… Impossible qu'ils se soient échappés sans un complice.

Hermione lança un regard en biais à Draco, mais celui-ci était résolu à ne pas la regarder.

En bas, les Mangemorts piétinaient les résidus de bois brisés et autres débris. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils décidèrent de se rendre à l'extérieur puisque, de toute évidence, Potter n'était pas ici.

Une fois toute la cohue dehors, Harry prit la parole :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous as aidé ?

- Non, tu ne peux pas, répondit-il d'un ton sans équivoque. Vous avez un peu plus de dix minutes pour vous en aller et je ne crois pas que ce temps serait bénéfiquement utilisé si vous me posez des questions.

- Elles sont essentielles !

- De quel côté es-tu ?

- Je ne suis d'aucun côté car personne n'est du mien. Allez-vous-en maintenant.

- Malefoy…, murmura Hermione, tremblante.

- _Allez-vous-en _! répéta-t-il, pressé.

Harry sauta du conduit d'aération. Ron fit de même et attendit en bas, les bras levés afin d'aider Hermione à descendre. Cette dernière essaya de croiser les yeux gris qui l'avaient si souvent hanté. Mais Draco continuait résolument de fixer une des parois de leur cachette.

Le Trio s'en alla.

Sains et saufs.

Uniquement des blessures superficielles. Mais le cœur d'Hermione n'allait sans doute pas s'en remettre.

**0**O**ooo**

Un vide s'était creusé dans ses entrailles. Et Hermione avait mal.

Draco n'avait pas le droit de réapparaître dans sa vie comme bon lui semblait à des moments tous aussi improbables. Le seul souvenir qui lui avait laissé fut cet anneau d'or blanc. Toutes les fois où elle avait essayé de l'enlever, la bague revenait à son doigt. Un soir, par exemple, elle l'avait mise sur sa table de chevet. Le lendemain matin, l'anneau était à son doigt comme s'il n'était jamais parti.

- Tu vas t'en aller _sale babiole _! s'était-t-elle écriée depuis son lit en tirant désespérément sur la bague.

- A qui tu parles Hermione ?

Harry venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre qu'elle occupait désormais au 12, Square Grimmaud.

- Oh, rien Harry. C'était juste la petite mauvaise humeur du matin.

Le Survivant inclina son regard et remit imperceptiblement ses lunettes en place. Il ferma la porte et s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit.

- C'est notamment de ça que je voulais te parler… Tes nausées du matin n'ont pas cessé : tu devrais en parler à Ron.

Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa.

- Je… Je ne t'espionne pas. C'est juste que ces changements m'ont sautés aux yeux. Si tu partageais ce poids avec lui, peut-être que tout te semblera moins pénible. Tu guériras sûrement plus vite.

- C'est une blessure qui se soigne en neuf mois.

- Hermione…

- Et je compte avorter, dit-elle d'une voix résolue. J'irai à Sainte Mangouste sous une nouvelle apparence.

- Mais Ron voudrait savoir.

- Ca lui fera du mal de savoir que je compte assassiner son enfant parce que je ne l'aime pas. Ce n'est pas lui que j'ai choisi… Ni lui, ni cet enfant. C'est… Ce n'est pas ce qui devait arriver. Ce soir là, j'étais très triste et bouleversée : je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma tête. J'ai énormément culpabilisé. Je pensais que cela serait sans suite et il a fallut que… Enfin, tu vois Harry ? La guerre n'est pas faite pour les enfants.

- Nous sommes encore des enfants, murmura-t-il presque.

- Comprends ma décision.

- Je la comprends tout à fait. Si cela arrivait à Ginny, je ne saurais comment agir... Un bébé est un plus lourd fardeau qu'on ne puisse l'imaginer. Mes parents en ont d'ailleurs payé le prix.

- Tu m'accompagneras à l'hôpital ?

- Ce n'est pas tant y aller qui sera difficile. Cela sera de cacher la vérité à Ron….

Harry se leva et parti en fermant la porte derrière lui. Hermione étouffa quelques sanglots dans sa couette et bien qu'elle eut prise une décision cruelle, son égoïsme la frappa de plein fouet :

Tout serait beaucoup plus simple pour elle si elle avait attendu l'enfant de Draco Malefoy.

Mais beaucoup plus compliqué pour tout le monde…

**0**O**ooo**

Le temps semblait long et court à la fois. Il s'écoulait comme les sabliers géants de Poudlard emplit de pierres précieuses : plus ça allait, moins ça allait…

Harry et elle avaient prétexté faire un tour dans une ville Moldue sous une nouvelle apparence pour se renseigner tandis qu'ils s'étaient rendus à Sainte Mangouste. Au retour, ils n'étaient plus les mêmes. Et Ron s'était endormi avec une longue-vue sur son torse.

Hermione alla directement dans la salle de bain histoire de prendre une bonne douche. Tout était allé très vite. Sa liaison avec Draco Malefoy. La guerre. L'avenir incertain… Le monde allait trop vite pour pouvoir compter les semaines ou les mois. Le seul repère face au temps était cet anneau au doigt.

Quand elle fut enfin prête pour le dîner, Ron avait déjà mit le couvert. Kreatteur versait dans des bols de la soupe à l'oignon.

- Alors cette journée de renseignement a été fructueuse ?

- Hum, oui, répondit Harry.

- Les Mangemorts doivent maintenant savoir que nous sommes ici… Je pense que nous devrions changer d'endroit un moment. Pourquoi ne pas nous rendre au Terrier ?

- Cela pourrait être dangereux pour tes parents, rétorqua Hermione.

- Ils ont munis la maison de tout un tas d'enchantements ; ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, nous pourrons revenir dès que l'envie nous prendra.

Harry regarda successivement ses deux amis.

- Je crois que Ron a raison : nous devrions changer d'air. Cela te ferait sans doute du bien Hermione de revoir les autres.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Elle ne répondit pas quand ils lui demandèrent si elle voulait de l'aide pour sa valise.

Elle ne répondit pas à l'accolade de Mrs Weasley.

Elle ne répondit pas à ce brûlant espoir, qui coulait dans ses veines, de revoir Draco.

**0**O**ooo**

- C'est Draco Malefoy, hurla une voix devant le Terrier. Je suis venu en paix !

Un silence de mort survola la petite bourgade de Little Chaspoule. Un vol de canards traversa le ciel et des gnomes de jardin s'agitaient dans les fourrés. Draco, en guise de bonne fois, jeta sa baguette magique à terre. Et il attendit.

Soudain, il fut mis à terre par un sortilège.

- Que faites-vous_ ici _? clama Remus Lupin.

- Je suis venu vous aider. Je suis venu pour vous donner des informations sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses plans.

- Menteur, persifla une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle appartenant à George Weasley.

- On l'a sûrement envoyé ici en éclaireur !

- _Un espion _?

- De quoi d'autre serait-il capable ?

Draco sentait tout un tas de personnes l'entourer et quand on le mit sur le dos, il croisa une multitude de paires d'yeux braquer sur lui.

- Je ne suis pas venu ici en reconnaissance, je vous le jure.

- Que vaut la parole d'un serpent ? argua Mr Weasley.

- Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous qu'à voir le mauvais en moi ?

Nulle ne pu prendre le temps de répondre à la question du Serpentard, qu'Hermione surgit du cercle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle toucha du bout des doigts la balafre couvrant sa joue tandis qu'il ferma momentanément les yeux.

- Hermione, écarte-toi, gronda Harry.

- Non, je ne m'écarterai pas.

- Il mérite un châtiment. Il a tué…

- Je sais très bien _qui_ il a tué, glapit-elle, mais il n'en reste pas moins un être humain. Alors si tu désires lui faire du mal, tu devras d'abord m'atteindre car je ne te laisserai pas faire impunément.

- Je ne veux que faire la paix avec vous, appuya Draco.

- _La paix _? Oui, nous ferons la paix. Nous ferons la paix quand Tu-Sais-Qui ne sera plus. Nous ferons la paix quand les Mangemorts cesseront de piller des villes moldues. Nous serons en paix quand tu répondras à l'assassinat de Charli Weasley. Là, nous serons en paix. Maintenant, écarte-toi Hermione…

- Jamais !

- Il doit s'en aller…_ Pour le plus grand bien_.

La baguette à plume de phénix et bois de houx commença à répandre des gerbes d'étincelles bleues électriques, émettant un craquement inquiétant. Les bras d'Hermione se refermèrent autour du buste de Draco qui lui, était toujours agenouillé.

- Hermione, _soit raisonnable,_ déclara une autre voix parmi la foule.

Cette dernière resserra son étreinte.

- Hermione…, supplia cette fois Ginny, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Vous ne savez même pas ce qu'il vaut _réellement_, sanglota-t-elle.

- Hermione, lâche-moi, pria Draco, je vais m'en aller. C'est mieux pour tout le monde.

- Non, pas _encore_ !

- Comme si on allait te laisser partir Malefoy.

Tout à coup, Hermione se jeta aux pieds d'Harry et pleura à chaude larmes.

- Je t'en prie Harry… épargne-le. Epargne-le en gage de notre amitié. Je ne survivrai pas à cette guerre sans lui… Pas sans lui. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras… Tout.

Draco, les mains attachées dans le dos par des liens invisibles n'osait regarder ce spectacle. Il avait honte pour Hermione. Honte qu'elle supplie pour la vie d'un homme tel que lui…

Le visage d'Harry Potter se couvrit de dégoût tandis qu'il abaissait sa baguette.

- Tu m'écœures.

Et il fit demi-tour, retournant dans le Terrier sans même un regarde derrière lui. Peu à peu, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix s'effacèrent pour le suivre. Hermione était restée à genoux, ne pouvant contenir ses sanglots. Quand elle fut calmée, elle défit les liens magiques qui maintenaient Draco. Ce dernier massa longuement ses poignets et murmura :

- J'ignore si de simples remerciement suffiront.

Hermione plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes puis ils se séparèrent bien rapidement.

- Je dois m'en aller avant que Potter ne change d'avis.

Il se releva et prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne sans la quitter des yeux.

- Quand ?

- Bientôt. Garde ta bague au doigt surtout : c'est-ce qui me permet de te retrouver aussi rapidement.

- C'était ingénieux d'utiliser un sortilège de stationnement.

Il la prit dans ses bras une dernière fois.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as pas peur dans les bras d'un Mangemort….

Tout à coup, un feu d'artifice explosa. Des lumières dansèrent devant leurs prunelles et une fraction de seconde trop tard, ils comprirent que ce n'étaient pas la magie de leur cœur mais des maléfices qui fusaient.

La baguette de Draco était toujours par terre. Et personne ne pu réagir à temps.

- Il est là : _le lâche _! cria un Mangemort parmi la horde de ceux qui venaient d'apparaître. _Avada Kedavra_.

Hermione n'essaya pas de se défendre contre toute cette masse d'ennemis. Unique fut sa pensée. Et quand le sortilège de mort heurta de plein fouet Draco, elle ne su plus rien du tout. Juste le vide. Pendant une fraction de seconde, les yeux de Draco Malefoy devinrent vert émeraude. Puis, son corps tomba en arrière, ses orbes redevant aussitôt grises.

Le dernier vestige de son sourire en coin gravé sur son visage…

**Fin**

_Reviews or Not reviews ?_


End file.
